


over my head, into my heart

by revior



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Episode: s01e01, Public Display of Affection, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: SK8 hit me like a BOMB yesterday when i watched the episode and these two are just so sdfjlkjsdlflksdi hope you enjoyed this and if you did, please consider leaving a kudos and maybe a comment!!
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	over my head, into my heart

"When were you going to tell me that you could actually skate?" asked Reki, an unreadable expression on his face. "I thought you were going to die there."

Langa just laughed, the euphoria still pulsing through his veins. "I didn't know I could skate."

"Then how did you do all of that? Because I know that snowboarding couldn't get you this far. I mean, you beat _Shadow_ of all people, Langa."

The exchange student stopped laughing as if he just only then realized just how far he came. He didn't die - that was the most important thing - but he also won, which was very unexpected. "I don't know," he mumbled, his voice full with truth and nothing else.

Reki just threw his arms around Langa and the latter shivered a bit but didn't pull away. He wasn't used to anyone showing any sort of attention to him, let alone in public.

The redhead noticed that and took a step back. "Did that bother you? I'm sorry if it did, I didn't even consider personal, I'm sorry."

Langa didn't answer for a few seconds, probably because he was thinking about something, but finally he cleared his throat. "It's, fine, it was just unexpected."

"Well, I won't touch you if it bothers you."

Langa couldn't help but smile at that. When people usually touched him, he didn't feel comforted even if that was the effect they wanted to produce. But with Reki, things were slightly different. The boy somehow knew what to do, what to say to make him feel comforted.

"I don't mind if you hug me," quickly replied Langa and then, without a moment of hesitation, Reki threw his hands around the boy again.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'm happy."

**Author's Note:**

> SK8 hit me like a BOMB yesterday when i watched the episode and these two are just so sdfjlkjsdlflksd
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this and if you did, please consider leaving a kudos and maybe a comment!!


End file.
